Getting Better
by Kitahoshi
Summary: fluffy but slightly suggestive. Cute one-shot. HM , a regular day at the household with Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru. A home of love. R&R! Third yuri ever written, be kind!


Michiru sighed, and glanced out the window at the falling snow. Winter was always so beautiful... but for the past few years she hadn't been able to enjoy it. Not while she knew what was coming. Not while she knew the entire Earth would freeze in almost the same manner. Not when these images plagued her dreams. But Michiru smiled suddenly. There were other things that plagued her dreams as well.... but....  
  
"Michiru-mama?"a tiny voice asked.  
  
"Ah?" Michiru said in surprise and looked down at young Hotaru. "What is it Hotaru?". Hotaru glanced shyly at the floor and twisted her ankles around a bit first before finding the courage to speak.  
  
"Michiru-mama, I need help with my homework,"she said quietly, the blush never leaving her face. She also seemed to have tears at the edges of her eyes, and she was angry. Michiru inwardly sighed , it hurt her to see her poor baby like this.  
  
"It's nothing to be ashamed of," Michiru said, smiling. Hotaru let out a large breath of air and gave Michiru a look that said: But something has told me otherwise. "Oh, it's okay to not do things perfectly the first time dear,". Michiru scooped up the smaller girl into her lap and in a hug. She heard Hotaru sniffle slightly into her shoulder. Hotaru held her tightly, it told Michiru she was still upset.  
  
"But... but..."Hotaru sniffled. Michiru gently began to stroke Hotaru's soft black hair.  
  
"Tell Michiru-mama," she cooed, moving her hand downwards to rub her back soothingly.  
  
"Chiba Usa told me she had no problems with this unit when she was my age at all," Hotaru finally said. Michiru patted Hotaru's back, trying to comfort her. It was very hard on Hotaru to have her best friend so much older than her. But there was a reason ofcourse. Since Hotaru had been reborn, she would have to go through the same phases of life over and over and it seemed she never made it past being a teenager. Michiru thought it was such a sad thing to be stunted like that. Although Haruka had argued once it wasn't stunting Hotaru at all, it was stunting Michiru. Michiru had sworn to be Hotaru's loving guardian and mother for now. And she had fulfilled that so far, she knew. And Michiru had always wanted children when she got older, so taking care of Hotaru was not a chore for her.  
  
"Oh Hotaru, everyone is different," she said, patting Hotaru's back. Hotaru pulled away and looked up at her mother.  
  
"What do you mean Michiru-mama?"she asked. Her innocent amethyst gaze was enough to make Michiru burst into a warm smile. Hotaru liked it when her mama smiled. Her mama always looked much prettier when she smiled so warmly.  
  
"Well, you see people are all different. Some people are good at sewing, for example. Like Usagi's friend Naru. And some are really bad at sewing," Michiru explained.  
  
"Like Usagi?" Hotaru said, grinning. Michiru laughed lightly.  
  
"Yes, like Usagi. So you see now? Chiba Usa was good at whatever you're having trouble with now, and I imagine you're pretty good at some things she was bad at when she was your age too. People are different," Michiru said. Hotaru seemed to take on a look of deep thought.  
  
"But how do you get good at something Michiru-mama? You're really pretty, what did you have to do to get so pretty?" Hotaru suddenly asked. Michiru blushed.  
  
"Well, there's another thing that makes us all different too. We are all beautiful in different ways. Haruka-papa is also beautiful, but not like me, right?" Michiru said.  
  
"Oh! I get it! But then how do you get good at things though?"Hotaru asked once more.  
  
"Well, to be good at something you need to find something you love doing and practise a lot. You soon get better and better at it until people admire what you have done. " Michiru said.  
  
"Like your paintings, Michiru-mama?"she asked.  
  
"Yes, like my paintings. If you continue to work hard when drawing and painting you too could be just as good as I am," Michiru encouraged. Hotaru's purple eyes widened in disbelief.  
  
"No way! No one can be as good as Michiru-mama!"she exclaimed. Michiru laughed , it was a beautiful and warm sound.  
  
"I'll have to agree with Hotaru on that," said a voice from the doorway. Michiru looked up in surprise, to see Haruka standing in the doorway smiling at them. Michiru could tell she had just gotten home from work because she was still wearing her work clothes. Although Haruka was a race car driver, she didn't wear her actual black leather uniform outside the car. Well, she wore it other places but...  
  
"Haruka-papa!"Hotaru suddenly called, and hopped off Michiru's lap to hug Haruka in the doorway. Haruka affectionately rubbed Hotaru's head and picked her up for a hug. Hotaru hugged tightly and clung happily.  
  
"Well hello Hotaru, did you miss me?"she asked, smiling at the young child.  
  
"Ofcourse I did Haruka-papa! I missed you sooooo much!"Hotaru said as Haruka put her down.  
  
"How much?"Haruka asked, the same way she did every night.  
  
"This much!" Hotaru said, stretching her arms far out from her body as though holding a large solid lump of how much she missed Haruka. Michiru felt joy fill her heart the moment she had seen Haruka, and now that their eyes met she could feel a deep serene pulse beneath her previous worry.  
  
"Haruka... how was work?"she asked, smiling. When she smiled it was her own version of showing Haruka how much she missed her.  
  
"The usual. And how was your day?"she replied, smiling vaguely. It was a game of cat and mouse. Haruka would not show it in front of the others how much she cared for Michiru. It was up to Michiru to take it. Without warning, Michiru stood from her seat on the living room couch and enveloped Haruka in a tight hug. She really did miss Haruka. Even if it was only an hour apart, it was a long time for Michiru.  
  
"Well, it's much better now," Michiru breathed into Haruka's ear. They let the hug end there, Hotaru was watching. Haruka was wearing the outfit she wore on days when she wasn't in the car and she wore it under the suit she wore when fixing her car. It was a plain white tank top that covered her belly but it was tight so that it would fit beneath her leather suit as well. Her tight black bicycle shorts matched almost with her white running shoes and black symbols.  
  
"Well now, what's for dinner to fill my poor empty stomach after such a hard day of work," Haruka said in a mock tone of weariness although it gave him a chance to see what Michiru had chosen to wear today. A small light green dress, that stopped just above her knees. It was plain, but it was motherly with a stained white apron over top and white socks with her light blue slippers. Overall, it suited her Michiru.  
  
"You'll just have to be surprised, now won't you? Hotaru, keep Haruka-papa company while I go finish," Michiru said, and headed into the kitchen. Hotaru jumped onto the couch and looked playfully up at Haruka.  
  
"What are we gonna play today , Haruka-papa?"she asked excitedly, propping up onto her knees as if waiting for something magical to happen. Haruka laughed lightly, Hotaru was the very home like vibe to their apartment. Well, among other things...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Michiru entered the bedroom she shared with Haruka after making sure that Hotaru was asleep. She was surprised when a pair of arms encircled her waist from behind. Before she could make a sound a soft hand covered her mouth.  
  
"Guess who?"said a voice into her ear. Michiru relaxed, the hand fell from her mouth and joined the other to lock together at her stomach. Michiru giggled girlishly, she really couldn't help it. She knew this meant Haruka was going to have a big race soon. Haruka was always excited before when she first learned about them.  
  
"I don't know, could you be a stranger come to sweep me off my feet?" Michiru said quietly, although Haruka could hear the smile in her voice.  
  
"And if I am?"Haruka asked in a low whisper. Haruka's breath tickled her neck and she giggled lightly again.  
  
"I don't think I can resist you, oh tempting stranger. But do you love me?"she asked. Haruka suddenly turned her around and Michiru rested her head on Haruka's strong shoulder.  
  
"I love you more than the stars, and even the moon. I live to get better at it," Haruka said vaguely.  
  
"At what?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Loving you. So you know, that means I need to practise, right? A lot of practice, in your own words." Haruka said. Michiru lifted her head and faced Haruka, so she could see her face more clearly. Reaching up with her right hand, she gently stroked Haruka's right cheek.  
  
"I intend on getting a lot of practise too, stranger," Michiru said.  
  
"At what?" Haruka asked, their faces nearing.  
  
"Loving you," Michiru replied in the moment just before their lips met.  
  
(a/n)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
yes well.... I thought after looking at my first attempt at this coupling that I could do much better now. Feh. That last one wasn't nearly as sweet as this one or...well , or as suggestive now that I think about it. But hey, love needs lust right? Right! Besides, I filled in all the fluff too! Arrrr....please don't murder me for any typos alright? I only have an old wordpad and it doesn't have spell check so....*sigh* I'm likely to miss a few things here and there. However, for your viewing benefit I'll be going over it once to straighten out any words where a letter was left out or an extra letter, etc. Review please! I really need the support when it comes to Yuri! I'm an amateur okay? So I'm going to need everyone's support!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Editing  
  
Alright , no changes except Molly's name. I saw errors in here before but now I can't find them! I hope you all will help me in finding them right? Ofcourse you will! Hurray! Anyway, when you review and tell me what you liked and such then don't forget to mark anything that was a typo that I missed, alright? Thanks for your support everyone! This story has been a very pleasant experience for me because of all the reviews I have received. I know some of you want me to add another chapter but I don't know what I would put. If you have any ideas on that, I would also be happy to see them. R&R! It really does help!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Editing 2  
  
Okies, I got the comment that the A/N up there wrecked the mood. So you may view it here: (a/n: thanks Diana! For any late comers, I didn't know what Molly's japanese name was) 


End file.
